


The Lie

by DarthChocolate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, probably season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Since she snuck onto Martian Manhunter's ship to go to Earth, M'gann has been keeping a deadly secret. The truth can only remain hidden for so long.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Kudos: 3





	The Lie

Conner Kent had never been happier. He was engaged to marry M’gann, who was the woman that he loved. She knew him inside and out. She loved him the person and not the clone. He adored her kind caring heart. She made their house feel like a home. “Hey, I’m back early.” He placed the groceries on the table. “How was the florist?” She didn’t respond. M’gann was sitting on a chair and staring off into space. “M’gann?” He walked over to her. He touched her shoulder. “Are you ok?”

“Oh yes, sorry,” she awoke from her traces. “I must have dozy off. What did you ask?”

“How was the florist?”

“He’s good. We should have arrangement on time for the wedding.”

Her eyes still seemed distance. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She stood up.

“Ok,” he wasn’t completely convinced, but he let it drop for now. “I brought us dinner.”

“Actually, Artemis called. I’m going to her house to go over some hair styles for the wedding.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, we’re just doing boring girl stuff. I’ll be back soon.” She kissed him very passionately for such a simple farewell. It worried him. She bolted out the door before he could fully process it.

It was passed midnight. M’gann hadn’t come home yet or called. That wasn’t like her. Conner decided to call Artemis. There was no response from either M’gann or Artemis phones. He was about to leave when the phone rang. “Hi.”

“Conner?”

“Hey Clark, what’s up?”

“I need to speak with M’gann.”

“She’s not here. She is supposed to be with Artemis.”

“One sec,” Clark Kent quickly discussed something with someone else. “Artemis and Roy Harper just finished their mission. We need you to come to the Watchtower now. Something has come up.”

Conner’s heart raced as he teleported to the Watchtower. A large group was waiting for his arrival with long faces. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Batman congregated together. His teammates Kaldur and Dick Grayson sat in the corner. They could barely look at Conner as he entered the room. “Is M’gann alright?”

The league members silently tried to figure who would break the new to him. It was J’onn. “She killed B’arzz O’oomm.”

“That can’t be.” Conner desperately hoped it was all a bad joke. “He’s on Mars.”

“B’arzz sent me a message that he was coming to Earth. He had an urgent matter to tell me.” J’onn added, “it was about M’gann.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Wonder Woman stepped forward. “We have proof.” They played the recording. B’arzz and M’gann spoke in Martian, so J’onn interpreted for the group.

M’gann approached B’arzz from behind. He spun around, “you came here to silence me.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Telling your secrets,” he accused. “You planned to kill J’onn, your own uncle.”

“How do you know that? Who told you?”

“So, you can add him to all those innocent people that you already slaughtered in the temple. You, White Savage!” B’arzz cursed. “You and your friends won’t get away with those atrocities. I’ve already contacted the Justice League.”

“You can’t! They can’t be involved in this.” M’gann took a swing at him.

B’arzz dodged her attack. “You lied to them. You lied to everyone! The truth will be revealed.”

She charged at him and grabbed his throat. “You don’t –“ The video abruptly ended.

“This is fake or some trick,” Conner shook his head.

Wonder Woman pointed to the black screen. “Then, why isn’t M’gann here refuting it?”

Artemis’ intel didn’t help prove M’gann’s innocence. Dick showed the recording with his own team. Afterwards, he reviewed over the last day that Conner had seen M’gann for clues. “It was a normal day, she met with the florist. She was a little distant when she came home.”

“A florist?” Artemis eavesdropped.

“Yeah, she paid him to arrange the flora for the wedding.” Conner related.

Artemis was shocked. “She already decided months ago that Dinah was doing the flowers for the wedding.”

Dick got the footage of inside the flower shop on the day in question. M’gann stood around and looked at various roses for about an hour. She never spoke to or even glanced at someone during that time. No one touched her. The team did various sweeps of the place. Nothing came up.

It was frustrating because their original theory had accomplices. They believed someone told her about B’arzz’s arrival. Their thoughts changed when more evidence popped up. They found her fingerprints on the wrecked surveillance equipment in B’arzz house. They also discovered her surveillance equipment in J’onn’s home and in his quarters in the Watchtower. Most of the league was inclined against her. Conner and Gar stubbornly clung to her innocence.

Weeks passed and there was no new information on M’gann. The team worked on other missions. “You want to take Superboy on a high-profile undercover assignment?” Oracle repeated over the wireless. “You know, he has been extremely irritable lately.”

“We all know the reason for it.” Dick selected the disguises. “He could use some time away from himself for a while.”

“Getting away usually involves a hiking trip or a cruise. It’s not a snooty elite class party with amoral rich and dangerous.”

“Hey, we’re superheroes. It’s how we relax.”

CEO Simon Stagg of Stagg Industries was hosting a party for his investors, rivals and possible investors. Emil Hamilton and Lex Luthor were attending. Dick was there with Mr. Fox representing Wayne Enterprises. Conner had been assigned as a waiter alongside Artemis. They weren’t here after the usual criminals. A mysterious man, Mr. Blanche had been working on a secret project with Lex Luthor. Mr. Blanche arrived late to the party.

“Are these people for real?” Oracle remarked over their private channel. “They make supermodels look homely.” Mr. and Mrs. Blanche were flawlessly gorgeous. They caught everyone’s attention in the large room. Lex walked over to them and politely kissed Mrs. Blanche’s hand. His stern serious bodyguard Mercy even had a hard time keeping a straight face. “Do you find the golden silk haired Mrs. Blanche attractive?”

“Prefer red heads,” Mr. Fox gave Dick a confused look.

“I love you, Man Wonder, but even I have to admit Mr. Blanche is …”

“Fine,” Artemis causally past by Mr. Blanche and planted a bug. Lex invited them into a backroom. The team waited for audio from their transmitter. There was an awkward silence. “Can we hear it too?”

Oracle’s fingers raced across the keyboard. “I’m not getting anything. The device is reading fully functional. Something must be jamming it. Guess, we’ll have to do this the old fashion way until I find the reason.”

Conner used his super hearing to listen in or at least attempted too. Lex must have created a countermeasure to his archenemy’s power. All Conner knew is it knocked him painfully down with his ears ringing. Every sound in the room was bombarding him. He remembered many years ago, an old training exercise with Black Canary where her cry hit him. He had to concentrate to regain composure. He saw how tense Artemis was and figured he had to do it quickly. Dick remained calm, while he covertly assessed the situation.

“Focus on a calm steady sound,” Superman had advised him once. He picked a heartbeat. It surprised him, which heartbeat he had chosen. While the Blanches were eye catching, their female assistant blended almost into the background. She had been talking to Mr. Fox.

“Are you alright?” Dr. Hamilton helped Conner up.

“Yes, thank you.” Thankfully, his food tray was empty. Conner kept his glancing at the assistant. He knew that heartbeat. _“M’gann?”_ She didn’t acknowledge him with a look or a thought back. Artemis came carefully near him. Her expression hinted for a respond to Oracle’s question. “Sorry being jammed up.” Without warning, he felt a mind link. “ _M’gann.”_

“ _Primaid stay calm. Don’t ruffle Luthor’s feathers. We still need him for now.”_ M’gann was clearly speaking telepathically to someone else.

The thoughts sounded like Mrs. Blanche’s voice. “ _The arrogance and conceit of this vermin_ _believing himself superior or even our equal._ ” Her tone was brutal and almost animalistic. “ _He is a slug_ _who thinks he’s clever for selling out his own people. When this is over, I’ll chop off his head and mount it on his spine.”_

 _“He is our pawn. He’s also Darkseid’s. After we conquer this primitive planet, we could sell it to Darkseid.”_ Mr. Blanche suggested. His thoughts were also menacing. “ _He is known to really crush his_ _captives. Anyway, Little Luthor wants to dangle us along. He hasn’t received the device from Darkseid yet. I want to know the moment that it arrives. We need it for our plans. M’gann, go infiltrate his lab.”_

 _“At once, Commander.”_ The assistant politely excused herself from Mr. Fox. She made her way to the elevator. Conner was hot on her heels. She tried to make it seem that she wasn’t evading him. Then, she missed the elevator. Rather than stand there, she bolted for the stairs.

He rushed to follow her. They moved at a normal human pace, until Conner gave up and used some superspeed. He grabbed her arm and yelled in his head. “ _M’gann!”_

There was a soft ping noise as she used her powers to break a nearby surveillance camera. She spoke to him. “They’re White Martians. They’re dangerous. We’re dangerous. They’re not as strong telepathically. They can still use mental illusions against you. They’ve killed hundreds of thousands of beings with their bare hands.”

“Have they threatened you? Are they forcing you to do this?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Tell me,” Conner begged. “Let us help you.”

“There is no ‘us’. I’m a soldier. Let me go.”

“No.”

M’gann saw his steel resolve, while she was scrambling about what to do. “I didn’t try to wipe your memory. I did it.” That worked. He released his grip on her. He regarded her in utter shock. For a moment, she couldn’t move her legs under the weight of his stare. “I’m not worth it.” She ran down the stairs and left him in the dust.

Once the party was over, the team was chomping at the bit for his explanation of his unusual behavior. Conner’s report was brief. “The Blanches are White Martians. They’re waiting on Imperium weapon from Luthor before they conquer the Earth.”

“How could you know this?” Dick inquired. “I thought you couldn’t hear anything.”

“I didn’t hear it. M’gann told me.”  
“She must be spying on them!” There was hope in Gar’s eyes.

Conner wanted to confirm it. “I don’t know.” He couldn’t. He needed to learn the truth about her sudden revelation. After repeating for the third time that he didn’t know anything more, the team dropped it. He was able to go to Zatanna and ask for a favor. He had to know. Did M’gann wipe his memory?

Apparently, she did. The memory of the lousiest day in their relationship plays in his mind. It started off good. Conner and M’gann were talking. He didn’t remember this conversation.

“It’s not here.” Conner surveyed the terrain of an abandon factory.

“There is still a chance something might come up.”

“We’ve swept the area five times.” He sat down on the old corporate sign. “It’s going to happen somewhere else.”

M’gann joined him. “At least, it’s peaceful.”

“I rather be home doing something more exciting.”

She didn’t need to read minds to know what he meant. “Mission,” she reminded him. Though, she still held his hand.

“Yeah, the mission,” he pouted slightly. Suddenly, his surroundings changed. He was stuck in a tube back at Cadmus lab. There was a row of giant tubes with clones of him. He could only faintly hear M’gann’s screaming his name. He tried to break free. A scientist approached his tube.

“It’s acting up again. Shock it.” The scientist ordered the tech at the controls.

As the high voltage coursed agonizingly through his body, Conner saw a reflection of himself. He was bald and had a bar code on his head.

He woke abruptly in one of the Watchtower medical rooms. He could hear Zatanna’s panicked voice. “He asked me to do it. I didn’t know something like this would happen.” Conner slowly lifted his head off the pillow.

“Are you ok?” Clark touched Conner’s arm. “What happen?”

“Just a nightmare.” It was more a bad memory. Conner looked around at all the worried faces in the room. Clark was sitting on the bed next to him. Ray Palmer was reviewing his vitals. J’onn, Zatanna and Dick were also there.

“Yeah, one almost deadly nightmare,” Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I found more questions.” Conner was trying to process the new information.

Flash opened the door. “We’ve got an emergency.” J’onn and Zatanna left. Clark lingered.

“I’m fine.” Conner could see Clark didn’t want to leave him. A second later, Superman departed for the mission reluctantly.

Dick pulled up a chair next to Conner, while Palmer went to determine which medicine to give to Conner. “How does this deadly nightmare fit into the Martian puzzle?”

“How bad was it?” Conner couldn’t recall how he got here.

“Zatanna said everything was fine for the first few minutes. You let out a scream and fell to the floor convulsing. Superman flew half across the Watchtower to get you. Your heartbeat was at an alarming speed. They had to use special kryptonite needle to inject the medicine, which didn’t work very well. J’onn tried to use telepathy. That wasn’t successful. Let’s just say that we’re happy you’re awake.” Dick related. “What was the memory of?”

“Remember that mission that M’gann and I had years ago. The one that we broke up afterwards.”

“Yeah, you guys fought Psimon, and M’gann put him in a coma.”

“Well, I never told anyone that she almost mind wipe me. She stopped when I noticed her going to do it.”

“Why did she stop?” Dick realized how that sounded. “Sorry, I meant after the wipe, it wouldn’t have mattered. You would have forgotten it.”

“At the time, I thought guilt, morally wrong, or mental damage.”

“Mental damage? Like too many mind wipes would wreck someone’s brain?”

“Exactly. Though most wipes end up failing, you remember our first battle with Psimon, where he wiped months of our memories. We still retain fragments of memories. M’gann explained to me traumatic or strong emotional memories shouldn’t be erased. The memories eventually reemerge worse and more distorted. This is why I don’t understand her mind wiping Psimon’s nightmare from my head.”

“From your reaction,” Dick gestured to the medical equipment. “She probably didn’t have much of a choice.”

“What does this have to do with the White Martians?”

“Maybe, she doesn’t have much of a choice in that either. She might be stuck in the same situation as Hawkgirl. Loyalty to her people or the new people who she loves.”

It seemed plausible. Yet, deep down inside, Conner knew it was wrong. Just like when she said that “I’m a soldier,” was wrong. He could remember pouring out his heart to the team about being a weapon. M’gann had been the only one, who wouldn’t back down in the slightness. She spoke with such feeling and conviction.

“You’re not! You’re a person. No matter what chemicals or pressures that they put on you. You will always be a person with the most beautiful mind that I have ever seen.”

Did she say it with such conviction because someone tried to make her into a weapon? If it was true that she supposed to kill J’onn, why didn’t she? It has been a lot of years. She had dozens of opportunities. Why didn’t she?

Why didn’t she tell him the truth about Psimon’s attack? That frustrated Conner the most. She knew the lie had been the main cause of their breakup. Why keep it a secret? When he reviewed over his memories with new eyes, he could spot the glimmer of her surprise. He mistakenly assumed it had been from his feeling her mental touch being perverted. The truth was she had been surprised that he was mad at the telepathic attack on Psimon. M’gann mostly felt that was fine to shred Psimon’s mind apart for information. Conner had been shocked that J’onn didn’t bat an eye on that too. If she didn’t know he was upset with this, why would she be trying to wipe his mind of it? The nightmare! She was probably checking to see if she got rid of all traces of it. Why lie then? Unless there was more to lie about. M’gann claimed to be searching for information on the Light’s new weapon. What if she was searching for something else? Back during their first mind attack with Psimon, the villain had discovered her true form, while she was mind link with Conner. Did Psimon discover something about her, or did she simple fear that he might have? Is that why she shredded his mind and left him in a coma?

Conner was about to find out that night as he had an encore of the nightmare. The medicine did little to help him. His desire to solve this mystery helped more. He examined every inch of his nightmare for clues. As he stumbled upon something, Black Canary forcefully woke him up before he could fully retrieve it. In her defense, his heart had been rattling like a hummingbird. “She killed a Martian,” he spit out.

The league took that as further proof of her guilt. The White Martian attack which she was a part of didn’t help with her being innocent. That hadn’t been the whole story. First off, her memory that got attached to his nightmare had one contradicting detail. She didn’t kill a Green Martian and killed a White Martian. The White Martian had a blaster pointed away from her. He barely got to turn around before she killed him. Days had gone by. Conner hadn’t deciphered anything more. The league especially Superman had decided Conner should stay in the Watchtower for observation. His week of observation was almost up. Most the league was out fighting the White Martians on Earth. Only Conner and a skeleton crew had been in the Watchtower. A White Martian unit attacked them. Conner and the others were captured and bound. He recognized Primaid and M’gann in the group of Martians.

“We should give all these primitives to the Flower of Wrath. Don’t you think?” Primaid stared straight at M’gann.

“If the commander orders it,” M’gann kept her expression neutral. Conner heard her heart stop briefly and knew she was lying.

Primaid seemed fooled by it and moved on. “The commander probably wishes for them to bear witness to our conquest before we execute them.”

He turned his head and saw a line of alien spaceships orbiting around the Earth. Suddenly they were engulfed in flames. Panic was written all over Primaid’s face. M’gann took charge. “Move all the prisoners to the shuttle except this one.” She pointed to Black Canary.

It strokes him as rather odd for Black Canary to be here, since she had left with the ground team. Conner resisted moving. A Martian was about to slap him, M’gann grabbed the soldier’s arm. “That’s not how you motivate these stupid humans,” M’gann lifted Conner up by his throat. “It’s the only way that they’ll understand their lives don’t matter.” Conner had a mind link with M’gann from the moment that the White Martian arrived. He knew she was somewhat concealing his mind. Once he felt a small object being snuck into his hand, he instantly knew what she was playing at. He made sure that he looked worse than he actually felt. When she released her grip, he pretended to fall on the floor unconscious.

During the prisoners’ transfer to the shuttles, Conner jumped the two Martian guards and knocked them out. He freed the others, and they fought to reclaim the Watchtower. The Justice League soon arrived victorious. However, some of the Martians escaped. This didn’t trouble him as much as the sharp burst of pain that he sensed from M’gann before their mental link was severed.

Three hours later, Conner discovered the pain that she had was just the beginning. The White Martian leader was hurting her. He tried to gather a group together to rescue her. Superman shook his head. “I’m sorry, Conner. We can’t right now.”

“She needs our help.”

“Help to kill us,” Wonder Woman interrupted. “She is manipulating you.”

“But I saw –“

“You saw what she wanted you to see. The key that she gave you was an illusion just like the kryptonite on Superman. No one found it or remembers you using it. The fake Black Canary was Red Inferno, which was probably planted by Lex Luthor as payback.” Wonder Woman insisted. “M’gann is tricking you. She killed B’arzz and now J’onn. She means to kill all of us. Don’t let her deceive you.” He could see that the league and the rest of the heroes agreed with Wonder Woman. None of them were going to help.

Once he teleported down to Earth, M’gann’s cries became weaker. It scared him and stirred him to take drastic measures. His teammate had to fly out in one of Batman’s aircrafts. The Bioship wouldn’t fly for them. The Bioship had remained behind with the team even though M’gann had left. Conner hoped the ship would let him fly it. “Hi,” he walked inside the ship.

The Bioship never attempted to communicate with anyone before. M’gann mentioned it was intelligent like Wolf. He still guessed it would communicate telepathically. Words appeared on Bioship’s window. “Is M’gann coming back?”

“She has been captured by the White Martian.” He spoke out loud.

“M’gann captured?”

“Yes.” Apparently, the Bioship understood English. Conner wondered how much of the team’s previous conversations that it understood.

“Commander Blanx would hold M’gann on the warship.”

“Can you take me there?”

“Bioship confused about what Conner is asking.”

Interesting, it doesn’t comprehend pronouns. “Can Bioship sneak Conner to the warship?”

“Yes.”

“Can Bioship please take Conner to LexCorp’s first?”

The ship flew him to LexCorp’s main office. He went straight to the front desk. “I want to speak with Lex Luthor.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No.”

“Who are you?” the receptionist scoffed.

“His son.”

She expected security to come to escort him out. Instead he was buzzed through, she gestured Conner to go on ahead. He went up the elevator to Lex’s private office. All the executives and staff promptly departed from the office except for Lex and Mercy.

“It’s a pleasure to see you here, my boy.” Lex warmly welcomed Conner.

Conner saw through his façade. “I’m here strictly on business.” This piqued Lex’s interest. “The White Martians stole billions of dollars’ worth of your tech. I’ll help you get it back.”

“In exchange for?”

“Your team helps me rescue Miss Martian.”

Lex scratched his chin. “I’m inclined to agree. However, I have some reservations about the mission even if you might have the location. The getting there is a problem.”

“My alien ship has the location and can arrive there undetected. I just need your team to assist me.” Conner cautioned. “The ship will listen only to me.”

“Alright, I’ll see what operatives that I can gather.”

Lex was unfazed by his demand. “It’ll be done within the hour. You should come to me more often with your problems.”

“ _Maybe if you didn’t cause most of them_ ,” Conner thought. He didn’t say it. Unfortunately, he needed Lex’s team. After an hour and half, Lex’s team had assembled. Deathstroke, Icicle Jr, Devastation and Firefly entered the Bioship cautiously. They didn’t trust Conner, nor did he trust them. Deathstroke kept a hold of his gun. “Do we have a layout of our tech’s location?”

“Not until the Bioship connects to the Martian warship.” Conner prepped the ship for lift off.

Deathstroke sat down, “it’s one of those missions.” Most everyone there has been a part of an about five-minute plan strategy mission before doing it. You were glad if you got the whole five minutes. The Bioship provided a map and possible routes. “Best way is through the air vents. It’s big enough for us to climb through. We can get our targets, but we can’t leave that way. We’ll split up into two groups. Devastation, Firefly and I will retrieve the stolen goods. Icicle Jr and Superboy will rescue the hostage. Both groups will plant remote bombs as we go. If these mind dampers keep working, we’ll get to our targets without being detected. Our group hit them first. Your team reinforces us. We activate the explosives. Then, we make a run for the ship.” Everyone agreed to his plan.

Conner leaped into the air vent first. He was surprised the Martians ship was metal instead of organic. Icicle, who followed behind him observed the White Martians walking past them. “Why do they have to look like nightmarish monsters here? There is no one to scare here.”

“That’s their true form.” Conner shushed him.

“You kissed that?!”

Thankfully, Martians didn’t have super hearing. For a moment, Conner wished that he didn’t have super hearing as he heard M’gann screams. He fought the urge to rush over there save her and rip his enemies’ limb from limb. He did carefully move a bit faster. With x ray vision, he saw M’gann chained to a wall with three White Martians surrounding her. Her heart stop for a minute as did his. He was relieved when it started beating again. Her three capturers departed. Conner quietly dropped out of the vent. They weren’t her capturers. They were her torturers.

He carefully took out all the tubes, needles, and razor wire off her body. Next, he uncuffed and caught her as she fell. Her heartbeat was faint. She was struggling to breath and unconscious. He took off his mind damper. “ _My love,”_ Conner thought. “ _M’gann, I’m here. Please wake up.”_

“Conner,” at first, she thought she was dreaming. There was too much pain. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.”

“I’m getting you out of here.” Conner awkwardly carried her away. They snuck down a hallway towards the others.

A bomb going off had flung them back. “I didn’t put that there.” Icicle complained as he rose.

Conner scanned the area. “A dozen Martians are heading our way.”

“Wait, we’re the distraction.” Icicle snarled, “double crossing, jerks!”

M’gann pointed, “the bioship flew closer to us.” She cried in pain as she shrunk to a smaller size, so Conner could carry her easier.

The path was clear of most enemies. The problem had been a wall blocking the way. “Just like the prison break,” Icicle suggested. He froze a section of the wall.

Conner placed M’gann down and punched a hole in the wall. Icicle covered their back with an ice wall behind them. Conner was impressed, “if we survive this, you’re definitely invited to the wedding.”

“Really?!” Icicle grinned. The new room revealed three enemies. They vanquished the White Martians quickly and boarded the Bioship. Conner flew the ship, since he wasn’t sure she could stand yet.

She could still communicate with the ship. “Deathstroke stole White Martian tech along with Luthor’s devices. He needs to get rid of it.”

“Why does he need to get rid of the White Martian tech?” Conner steered the ship towards Earth.

“We boobytrap our heavy weapons to explode in a planet’s atmosphere.” Icicle immediately contacted the others. She further advised him. “You need to leave the ship as soon as you can. They can trace the Bioship.”

“What’s she saying?” Icicle looked to Conner to interpret for her. Though their mental dampers were off, M’gann had been mentally communicating to Conner alone. She was too weak to do more.

Once the Bioship landed, they went their separate ways. Conner raced her over to a nearby town. M’gann attempted to shapeshift to her human form. She got as far as her “Bald M’gann,” look as Wally had called it. Her body trembled from the pain of transforming, which was something normally effortless. Conner checked her over. “You look worse. Why isn’t your super healing kicking in?”

“The parasites,” she leaned up against his body as he held her in his arms. “They’re standard procedure for interrogations. They prevent a prisoner from healing because they’re unrelentingly attacking almost every cell in my body.”

“Nice,” he uttered sarcastically.

“We need to get into town. So, our minds can blend in with a large crowd.”

M’gann couldn’t blend into any human crowd in her current form. Conner reluctantly left her at the outskirts of town to get some clothes. There wasn’t much of a selection. He brought a shirt, hat, glasses and a coat. He switched his shirt that was covered in her blood for the new one. He helped her put on the coat and walk over to a bus station bench. She sat down, while he called Martha Kent. She stared at some kids playing and pestering their mom for money for the vending machine.

Martha Kent was coming to pick them up with her truck. She promised not to tell Clark. Conner didn’t know how he would react to M’gann. He sat next to M’gann. He noticed the kids playing too. They discussed having children of their own. They weren’t sure that was possible, but they hoped it was. He glanced at her. She wore a sad smile. Her memory of killing the White Martian popped into his mind. Another detail came with it. The White Martian had his blaster pointed at Green Martians children. “That’s why you did it. He was going to kill them.”

“It doesn’t make it right. The order had been given to kill all Green Martians in the colony. White Martians are all soldiers except for me.” M’gann rested her head on his shoulder. “I couldn’t kill anything. At least, that’s what I thought. I guess I didn’t find the right situation.”

“Did you kill B’arzz?”

“No, but I couldn’t save him either.” He felt her guilt. “I should have prevented it. He didn’t deserve to die. Commander Blanx does. My plan to kill him didn’t work. All that lying for nothing.”

“Why him?”

“He was the lead council member and the driving force to kill all Green Martians on the colony. He killed B’arzz and continues to push for all Green Martians death. There is so much innocent blood on his hands. I hate him.” M’gann looked up at him. “I’m not who you expected me to be.”

She laid out all her flaws to him. Conner wrapped his arms around her, “and I love you anyway.”

“I love y – He’s coming.”

Commander Blanx decided on the direct approach. Neither he nor his men were hiding. They were in their true form wrecking the small town.

“He must really want revenge for that dead Martian.” Conner figured.

“No, he wants the location of the 2,964 Green Martians that I smuggled off world.” She watched the townspeople run in terror. “He’ll kill everyone to get me back. You have to let him have me.”

“Never!” So Blanx could torture M’gann to death, it wasn’t an idea that Conner would agree to. “There has to be another way.” The commander brought five Martian soldiers with him. Conner couldn’t fight his way out of this. He saw the hot dog stand in the park a block away. “I’ve got a plan.”

He snatched the grease bucket and tossed it at the White Martians. They shook their heads. “You have a better chance with your primitive gun.” He lit a match and set the grease on fire. They panicked. There was only enough grease to surround three White Martians with fire. The other three abandoned their trapped comrades and fought Conner. One of the three Martian did escape the fire with severe burns. Conner did his best, but he couldn’t take down three Martians by himself. They were about to kill him.

“Don’t!” M’gann called out as she stumbled closer. “There is no glory in it. Take me and go, Blanx.”

“I chose both,” Blanx declared.

Out of nowhere, Superman flew in and knocked him back off Conner. Blanx thought about taking M’gann and making a run for it. J’onn suddenly appeared next to her. “You’re getting neither.”

“Traitor!” Blanx hissed at her before fleeing.

Both M’gann and Conner were taken back to the Watchtower. Conner stayed with her, while she recuperated. Batman and Superman stared at them from a distance. “She lied to us.” Batman stated.

“Her lie to the White Martian saved J’onn and countless others’ lives. Nightwing and Aqualad have already accepted her back on their team.”

“It’s going to be difficult accepting the fact that she has been lying to us for years. She didn’t trust us enough to tell us the truth.”

“I didn’t tell Lois the truth for years out of fear. M’gann has been through a lot to make her fearful.” Superman noticed Batman’s sympathetic glance.

“We’re going to have to face her nightmare again. The White Martians aren’t going to give up easily. It might have been better if we had remained in the dark. If B’arzz hadn’t accidently revealed our location, we would have been safe.”

“The truth is always better than a lie.” Superman grinned at Conner holding M’gann’s hand. “It’s good to be able to take off the mask.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
